Broken Heart of Stone
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: A Weeping Angel's thoughts on a human, as he falls in love with her. First attempt at romance.
1. Broken Heart of Stone

**Broken Heart of Stone**

 **A.N.: I saw a picture of a weeping angel who fell in love with a human. I didn't know if anyone wrote it so I decided to. I don't own Doctor Who or the picture that I mentioned. Enjoy!**

It's always amazing how humans don't know how loved they are. The tiny creatures walk through life, leaving barely a footprint, unaware of the impact they truly have. How many people love them. Or things.

It all started when the angel spotted a human – just a normal, average, speck of space dust – but the moment was perfect.

She was blonde, small and blonde. She wore scarf around her neck and pulled it tighter as she tried to figure out the map in her hands. Obviously, she'd just moved in.

Slowly, and with relief, she turned to face the building, probably her new accommodations.

Have you ever been disgraced beyond disgrace? Have you ever been so shameful that even those in the same boat look down on you? That's what began to happen just then.

The angel looked at her, its stony heart giving a twitch at the sight of her. She startled at the sight of the angel, but quickly recovered. It seemed she was a little jumpy. She walked into her house.

Don't ever think that the angels are above throwing shade. Every night, when no eyes could freeze their movement, they gathered (their backs to each other) to discuss, one of the few things that kept them partially sane after so many millennia.

That night's banter wasn't any different, but it weighed more heavily on our angel's heart he tried to slip away, or at least as much as an angel could, but another called his name.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied.

"You're already out, what's wrong with you?"

"I just – I don't feel like this is right.

"Bull."

The angel, if he breathed air, would have sighed a resigned sigh.

"I've become…curious – about one of them."

The other angel was tempted to turn his head, but didn't.

"You're curious about a _human?_ " he repeated, barely able to comprehend it. Why? How?

"You'd know if you met her," said the first. "Please, don't tell the others."

There was a moment's pause in which the second angel would have sighed himself.

"Fine, I'll keep your secret. But you need to figure yourself out. Humans are a plague and they've only been here for a blink of an eye. You don't have a chance."

The first angel stayed put until the other was gone, hands over his face.

That night, the angel watched the girl from the adjacent building, and learned that she had just lost someone. The other was still alive; he didn't know why she couldn't just go and see him. Humans were strange creatures.

Over time, he learned more about this strange little human. He learned her name was Sally, and that she loved many men. He learned that her family was from Germany, and that she also loved old things, because they made her feel sad. He wondered if she knew how sad _really_ felt.

The other angels found these things out, too. He'd kept his friend up to date, more to help himself than anything else, despite knowing that he couldn't keep a secret. He didn't care; the other angels could alienate him all they wanted, it wasn't like it'd kill him.

Over time, Sally grew to love "her guardian angel" that stood watch outside the door. Many times she'd tried to touch him, but drew back with her fingers hovering above the surface. He was glad for this.

Contrary to popular belief, angels have hearts; they're just made of stone. And stone can break.

This happened one night, many moments after the angel and Sally had met. The girl, now 40, going on 50, was walking alone along the street, her angel following at a safe distance. Just as she passed an alleyway, a man made to jump out, blade in hand. He hadn't seen the angel, but the angel had seen him.

In, literally, the blink of an eye, he dashed forward to warn his beloved. It was his touch, his sudden, rash hand on her shoulder that sent her back a thousand years. And left the angel utterly shattered.

The man, having witnessed a statue appear out of nowhere, ran for his life. The angel could have chased him, he could have fed on the time energy he'd been depriving himself of for several years, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Rather, he went to a cemetery. In a corner of the yard, there stood a coffin – her family had been rich. There, he collapsed. If he were as human as her, he would have wept for his lost love.

As he read over the text on the casket, it astonished him how much was missing.

 _Sally Sparrow_

 _1955-1994_

It didn't say that she had loved many men. It didn't say that her family was from Germany. It didn't say that she loved old things and being sad. And it didn't say a word about her guardian angel that had both protected and killed her. Her entire life was now a line between two numbers.

It took a long time, but he joined her. He starved himself, trying to make sure that she had a companion.

Apparently, angels didn't go to heaven when they died.

 **A.N.: I've been trying to improve my ability to write sad things, so please tell me if this was sufficiently depressing. I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	2. SEQUEL

I've uploaded a sequel to this story. It's called "Sparrow's Bound." Read it and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
